Making Time Stand Still
by KeeperOfLostHope
Summary: This is just a little oneshot about the relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape when they were younger and still in school. Nothing really graphic, just bits of fluff, really. Rated T for mentions of sex, yaoi,etc.


Okay...Let's see here...This is a fluffy one-shot about the relationship between Lucius and Severus; a pairing that I find absolutely adorable.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, unfortunately.  
RATING: T for Teen for containing mentions of sex, yaoi, etc.  
PAIRING: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Unlike many people around here, I do not think that I know everything there is to know about writing or more specifically, about the writing of fan-fictions. If I quote "flame you" unquote, please do not take it as a personal attack against you. I merely only wished to give my opinion of your story and ways that I think you may have improved your story. If you don't like my advice, don't take it. Do not come back to me and tell me I'm idiot for wanting to critique your work. I understand that some of you don't take criticism well, but, quite frankly, I don't care if you hate me so please don't clog up my e-mail by telling me so. I admit that I don't know everything about writing so do not take my criticism to heart if you really don't think it applies to your piece of work. Also, this is a two-way street, so feel free to give me any sort of constructive criticism you feel necessary. As long as it isn't random flaming and as long as you give me a reason for your critique, I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm always looking for ways to make my writing better. Thank you.  
-Keeper

* * *

Time flew by back then, or so it seemed and no one yet could make time stand still. Unless, of course, you were in class, listening to droning lectures on magicks or you either knew or could perform already or didn't frankly care about, but even then, time did not completely stop for anyone. But those times when all the time in the world was yours and you had nothing you needed to worry about, nothing you needed to care about, those were the times when everything passed by so quickly, when you prayed that time would stop, if only for a moment to let you enjoy the glory of it all. Those were the times all teenagers cherished most.

And these were the times that the two young boys prayed would never end, letting sweet kisses pass between soft lips, letting a hand gently brush against the other's hand, feeling skin sliding gently and slowly against warm skin. These times were the best times of their lives. Hidden amongst the thick under brushes of the Forbidden Forest, where everything was theirs and nothing was verboten, they'd sit hand in hand, black hair cascading over silver blonde as the younger lay his head on the other's shoulder. For hours they would sit, saying nothing and feeling everything, but for all the irony in the world, these were the hours that felt like seconds, that came and went in the blink of an eye and felt as if they had never really happened.

So few moments like these could ever be attained when one had work to do, when one had things to take care of. School droned on as slowly as ever with no visible sign of ending and the summer was just far too short for its own good. More like a week then three months. And being together in between classes or in the common room was simply out of the question. Even if they were accepted for what they were, a blonde haired angel from a rich family simply did not date half-blood, poor, little filth, even if he did think this filth was the most beautiful creature he had yet to lay his steely grey eyes on.

No, moments together were few and far between when all you had was work with nothing to keep you warm in between, nothing to make the time move just a little bit faster. But even though they were sparse and even though they felt as though they lasted for mere seconds, the moments the two did have together made it feel as if everything would be okay. They made it feel as if the world could somehow be right again if all you had to do was brush your hand against your lover's face and say three simple words, even if these words were only said through eyes and gestures and never through the mouth. And never mind if these times would mean nothing at all in a future where they could never be together, if they were short and simple and meant very little to anyone else. Those moments were theirs and theirs alone and they meant the world to them. And just for one splitting second, when lips would meet and souls would collide, just for that one second, time stood still.

* * *

And that's it. Leave a comment or something if you want. And remember, constructive criticism is encouraged.  
-Keeper 


End file.
